El Fantasma del Tren
by hikari no yami 99
Summary: * ¿Lo has escuchado? Dicen que si estas solo en el último tren aparece. Dicen que lo asesinaron ahí. Dicen que se lanzó a las vías del tren. ¿Lo has visto? Cuando aparece todo se vuelve frío y escuchas sus lamentos. Una vez que lo miras a los ojos caes es su maldición. *
1. Chapter 1

_**Pareja:**_ _UsUk, AlfredxArthur etc._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Todavía no logró que Himaruya-Sama me seda los derechos de sus personajes, pero esperen (¿?)_

 _ **Summari:**_ _~*~ ¿Lo has escuchado? Dicen que si estas solo en el último tren aparece. Dicen que lo asesinaron ahí. Dicen que se lanzó a las vías del tren. ¿Lo has visto? Cuando aparece todo se vuelve frío y escuchas sus lamentos. Una vez que lo miras a los ojos caes es su maldición. ~*~_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Historias de fantasmas~ buuuu_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Esto sí sé de donde salió, resulta que hice un viaje con mi familia y nos subimos al primo hermano del tren, el metro, y pues resulta que yo iba imaginando tontería y media y entonces ¡bum! No, el metro no explotó ni se descarrilo, tuve una idea fantástica~ fue cuestión de desarrollarla un poco y aquí esta lo que salió~_

 _No les voy a decir que es aterrador, en realidad no lo es, solo es humor sin sentido y alguno que otro misterio escondido (¿?) Aunque seguro que ustedes terminaran adivinándolo a la primera… pero recuerden, soy yo la escritora, todo puede pasar muajajajajajaja~_

 _¡Feliz Halloween! Y como siempre no puede faltar mi ¿truco o travesura? Este año les daré travesura XD_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ El Fantasma del Tren ~*~**_

 _~*~ ¿Lo has escuchado?_

 _Dicen que si estas solo en el último tren aparece._

 _Dicen que lo asesinaron ahí._

 _Dicen que se lanzó a las vías del tren._

 _¿Lo has visto?_

 _Cuando aparece todo se vuelve frío y escuchas sus lamentos._

 _Una vez que lo miras a los ojos caes es su maldición ~*~_

Rumores, simples rumores, de esos que comentan solo para asustar a la gente, claro que a él no lo asustaban, él era el "Hero" y no le temía a nada. Sin embargo odiaba los viernes en los que tenía practica de baseball porque salía tan tarde que si se atrasaba solo unos segundos le tocaría esperar el siguiente tren y por lo tanto el último de la noche, en el que supuestamente se aparecía el fantasma.

A él no lo asustaban las simples leyendas pero siempre evitaba el último tren por si las dudas.

— ¡Alfred, tienes que quedarte para estudiar! Dijiste que nos ayudarías— Alfred F. Jones no era un genio pero tampoco era el peor de la clase por eso, y por su buena disposición a ayudar a los demás, es que los chicos de su clase lo buscaban en situaciones como esas.

— ¡Por supuesto! Solo pensé que sería mejor ir a la biblioteca y por eso guardaba mis cosas— En realidad lo había olvidado por completo y ahora que lo recordaba se preguntaba por qué habría aceptado aquello, la respuesta era clara, sí, porque él era el Hero y ningún héroe rechazaba su ayuda cuando alguien la pedía.

—A claro, que buena idea, vayamos allá entonces— El pequeño grupo de cinco lo siguió con sus mochilas al hombro, todos bromeaban y se reían de cualquier tontería, aquello era propio de una juventud totalmente normal.

El estudio fue tedioso y un tanto horrible para Alfred, cuando el sol empezó a caer más allá de las montañas no podía parar de ver su reloj, la oscuridad lo ponía nervioso y lo hacía preguntarse constantemente por la hora.

—Creo que es mejor que lo dejemos aquí, ya se acerca la hora de cerrar la biblioteca— Aquello no era del todo una mentira pero tampoco era una verdad, faltaba más de una hora para que cerraran, el problema es que faltaban 40 minutos para que su tren pasara y si contaba el tiempo que tardaría en llegar a la estación contaba con solo 20 minutos o quizá 10 si corría, aunque no era una idea que le tentara demasiado.

—Oh vamos Al, ya casi terminamos y mañana es el examen, no nos puedes dejar a medias, el último tren sale a las 11:30, todavía hay tiempo de sobra…— Comentó uno de sus amigos con un tono tan aburrido como seguro que ya estaba.

—Sí, además recuerda que mañana no tenemos que llegar a la primera hora, podrás dormir lo suficiente— Concordó otro con tono despreocupado.

— ¿O qué, acaso le temes a la leyenda del último tren?~ — Se burló un tercero, Alfred se sintió un tanto incomodo con aquello.

— ¡Claro que no le temo! Esos son solo rumores, yo he viajado miles de veces en el último tren y jamás he visto nada — Argumentó Alfred no muy convencido, jamás había tomado el último tren y a juzgar por lo tarde que pasaba se imaginaba que no había ni un alma esperándolo.

— ¡Bien! Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse, la biblioteca cierra a las 11 en punto, tendremos tiempo de sobra para ir a la estación— Declaró de nuevo uno de sus amigos y hasta ahí quedó el asunto, Alfred sabía que se iba a arrepentir de eso más tarde, pero prefirió darse valor y no pensar en eso.

Se alegró un poco cuando al fin los estudios al fin terminaron, aunque solo un poco ya que tenía en la cabeza la idea del último tren, y no ayudaba en nada que sus amigos le estuvieran recordando las leyendas una y otra vez mientras caminaban a la estación, algunos se quedaron atrás para ir a sus respectivas casas y solo siguió con uno de ellos, Matías, que también iba en tren a casa, pero a diferencia de Alfred él solo debía recorrer tres estaciones y las de Alfred eran 11.

Su casa estaba muy lejos de la escuela, cosa que jamás le había recriminado a sus padres porque era una bonita escuela y le gustaba viajar, pero el tren solo tenía 12 estaciones por lo que se vaciaba en el camino rápidamente y si así era por la tarde no quería imaginarse como sería a esa hora, seguro que se quedaba solo en aquel tren por lo menos un buen rato.

Una vez en la estación las manos empezaron a sudarle y el latido de su corazón solo fue en aumento, no podía tomar un taxi porque perdería el dinero de toda la semana en ese solo viaje y su amigo lo vería como un cobarde de primera, no quería ninguna de esas cosas por lo que se resignó a hacer aquello, no sería un héroe de verdad si no se enfrentaba a cualquier peligro.

—Alfred, te estas poniendo pálido— Avisó su amigo de pronto, había dejado de seguir la conversación desde que llegaron frente a las vías del tren, habían unas cuantas personas esperando, Alfred las contó, eran unas treinta personas, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que al menos una de ellas fuera hasta la estación doce, lo deseó en serio. — ¿Al, me escuchas, oyeee~?— Su amigo lo sacó de sus cálculos mentales y volvió a la realidad.

—Estoy escuchando, solo que tantas matemáticas e historia me dieron dolor de cabeza— Contestó Alfred fingiendo bien el tono despreocupado que solía utilizar siempre, su amigo pareció no sospechar lo contrario y siguió la plática por ahí.

A las 11:30 en punto llegó el tren con un rechinido espantoso que le puso a Alfred los bellos de punta, las vías se agitaron y el ambiente se llenó de un aire que golpeaba su rostro demostrando la rapidez del objeto, él no supo si notó esos detalles por lo nervioso que estaba o lo alucinaba, se dijo mentalmente que al día siguiente comprobaría si el tren llegaba de esa forma brusca y aterradora siempre o si solo era su imaginación en ese momento.

Las luces parpadearon un poco y las puertas se abrieron para dejar subir a los pasajeros, su amigo escogió el penúltimo vagón, más por costumbre que por otra cosa, por las tardes el tren se llenaba a tope por lo que siempre era más cómodo viajar en los últimos vagones, la gente se concentraba más en los vagones del medio.

Todo fue bien hasta la tercera estación en la que su amigo lo abandonó con una breve despedida, Alfred se quedó solo en el penúltimo vagón, escuchaba los rumores de las personas en los vagones vecinos por lo que se quedó dónde estaba, sintiéndose seguro.

De un momento a otro notó un silencio que no era nada bueno, apenas iban en la estación seis y ya no se escuchaba a más personas hablando, los nervios volvieron a invadirlo, se trató de convencer de que la gente estaba dormitando, toda al mismo tiempo.

 _Eso es demasiado absurdo_

Pensó sintiéndose como un tonto, en ese momento el tren llegó a la estación siete y las luces volvieron a parpadear, los segundos que se quedaba apagada la lámpara le parecieron eternos, su corazón volvió a inquietarse.

 _Solo 4 estaciones más Al, puedes hacerlo_

Por más que se animara mentalmente era inútil, el cuerpo se le entumeció y el pánico ya rozaba su mente, se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar vagón por vagón acercándose más al inició del tren, tal vez sabiendo que estaba cerca del conductor lo ayudara a calmarse.

Cada vagón que pasaba estaba más vacío que el anterior, y con eso quería decir que sí, no había ni una sola persona en el tren, al menos no en lo que llevaba recorrido, llegó a la estación ocho y de ahí recordó un detalle que lo tentó a bajarse de aquel tren y conseguir un taxi afuera, después de la estación número ocho iban a entrar a un túnel que de día estaba oscuro, de noche no quería ni pensarlo.

Apuró más el paso pasando los vagones que faltaban acercándose más al primero, tan cerca de la cabina de control como podía estarlo, apenas había llegado al cuarto vagón cuando vio la entrada al túnel y el tren fue engullido por la oscuridad absoluta, solo había luces débiles pegadas en la pared que indicaban el camino, Alfred se quedó quieto donde estaba y se arrepintió enormemente de no haberse bajado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Se concentró en su respiración para calmarse y contó los segundos para mantener su mente ocupada en algo útil que no fueran las historias de aquel fantasma.

La luz regresó a los 15 segundos y el alivio cayó en su corazón al no ver ni oír nada extraño, siguió andando lo que le faltaba del vagón cuatro y llegó al tres, en donde había alguien sentado, la impresión lo hizo gritar como una niña hasta que el chico le dirigió la mirada.

Sus ojos eran de un verde enigmático y hermoso, iba vestido con un anticuado uniforme y un suéter de lana que le recordaron a algo salido del closet de su abuelo.

El chico tenía un libro algo viejo pero bien conservado entre sus manos, pareció analizarlo un poco de pies a cabeza y luego volvió a su lectura como si Alfred no le hubiera causado ningún interés relevante.

Por otro lado Alfred estaba fascinado, no porque aquel joven le llamara la atención, en realidad tenía toda la pinta de ser el tipo más aburrido sobre la tierra, pero una compañía era una compañía y eso era lo que él más necesitaba en ese momento por lo que no dudo ni un segundo en hablarle.

— ¡Hey dude! ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? — Preguntó Alfred con sus miedos completamente olvidados, volvía a ser el Hero que siempre había sido.

—No tengo ningún inconveniente, adelante— Murmuró el chico dándole una leve mirada entre curiosa e indiferente, Alfred sintió una alivio aplastante cuando se sentó junto al chico, su corazón acelerado poco a poco volvía a la normalidad. —Ya sé lo que te paso allá atrás— Comentó de pronto el chico cerrando su libro y dejándolo sobre su mochila para señalar hacía los vagones que seguían más allá.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Alfred sin captar lo que decía el chico, aquel chico esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Se te apareció el fantasma del tren— Declaró con un tono de voz tan lúgubre como burlón, Alfred se quedó atónito con aquellas palabras y el miedo amenazó con volver.

 _¿Es cierta la leyenda?_

Se tuvo que preguntar con algo de temor, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo ¿Aquel chico ya lo había visto? No, no podía ser porque se suponía que si lo veías una maldición caía sobre ti y morías trágicamente a los pocos días ¿O no era así?

Alfred no estaba seguro del final de la historia, todas las versiones eran distintas, unas aseguraban que la maldición te obligaba a saltar a las vías del tren, otras que el fantasma te perseguía hasta tu casa y ahí encontraba la oportunidad perfecta para matarte, otras tantas aseguraban que te llevaba al más allá en el preciso momento en el que tus ojos se cruzaban con los del supuesto fantasma y no dejaba ni rastro de ti, todas las versiones eran distintas y tenían algo de absurdo, pero igualmente Alfred odiaba los fantasmas y más los que tenían fama de asesinos, aunque si de verdad existiera tal leyenda las muertes en aquel tren se escucharían con más frecuencia y Alfred no había escuchado ninguna hasta la fecha en realidad.

El chico a su lado se echó a reír un poco, fue hasta entonces que Alfred captó la broma, se rió también para no quedar como un tonto.

—Soy Arthur ¿Y tú? — Preguntó el chico con una voz alegre y tranquilizadora.

—Alfred— Contestó de inmediato sintiendo su cuerpo más ligero. —Está helando aquí ¿No crees? — Comentó Alfred para seguir la plática, no era mentira el clima se sentía demasiado helado para ser el principio del otoño, incluso los cristales del tren se notaban un tanto empañados.

—Sí, parece que este año se va a adelantar el invierno— Respondió Arthur con un suspiro cansino.

— ¿A qué estación vas? — Preguntó Alfred notando por fin que se acercaban a la estación 10, faltaba muy poco para bajarse y se sintió orgulloso de haber sobrevivido al viaje del último tren.

—A la última— Contestó Arthur con simpleza, seguro que ya estaba bien acostumbrado a viajar solo. — ¿Y tú? —

—Me bajo en la que sigue— Alfred se sintió un poco mal por tener que dejar al chico solo el recorrido de una estación entera. —Tendrás que quedarte solo, lo siento— Aquellas palabras brotaron de su boca sin que él lo pensara mucho, Arthur sonrió de una forma amable pero se notaba la soledad en aquella mirada.

—Descuida, todas las noches voy solo, me sorprendió verte, pensé que ya no habría nadie en los vagones— Comentó Arthur con esa voz llena de tranquilidad y paciencia, una bonita voz si le preguntabas a Alfred.

La estación se acercaba cada vez más y Alfred lamentó tener que bajarse pero no era como que quisiera quedarse ahí tampoco.

—Bueno, fue un gusto hacerte compañía— El tren se detuvo con aquel chirrido espantoso, Alfred no sintió nada esta vez más que un grande alivio.

—Lo mismo digo, cuidado al volver a casa Alfred, que tengas buenas noches— Se despidió Arthur de una manera tan educada que a Alfred le pareció un tanto ensayada.

—Cuidado también, nos veremos después Arthur— Alfred salió del tren y se dio el lujo de quedarse hasta que el tren avanzó de nuevo para despedirse por última vez de Arthur agitando su mano, notó que Arthur le correspondió el saludo y el tren se fue tan rápido que aquel adiós solo duró dos segundos.

Alfred camino a su hogar igual de tranquilo que siempre y hasta un tanto feliz por su extraño encuentro en el tren, deseó que Arthur llegara bien a su hogar también.

— ¡Yahooo! — Gritó al viento, lo había logrado, había logrado hacer ese viaje y salir ileso, hazaña digna de un héroe.

 _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ El Fantasma del Tren ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

La vida iba tranquila y sin cambios de rutina, hasta la última semana de octubre, el invierno ya estaba tan cerca que casi podían oler la nieve que se avecinaba y no era lo único que estaba cerca, estaban también cerca las competencias de invierno, entre ellas las de baseball por supuesto, Alfred lo sabía y estaba ansioso por demostrar la fuerza de su equipo ese año.

Alfred no era el único emocionado, su entrenador les llegó aquel viernes con un anuncio de lo más importante, empezaban las prácticas para la copa de invierno, el programa tenía entrenamiento toda la semana, además de que aumentaban media hora más al día, aquello era un exceso pero Alfred no se quejó, eso no era nada nuevo en su entrenador, no por nada eran los mejores y planeaban mantener su reputación intacta.

Al leer el programa de entrenamiento detenidamente no pudo evitar pensar en el último tren al ver la hora de salida, 10:50 pm. No sintió mucho miedo esta vez, sentía un poco de curiosidad con respecto a encontrarse con Arthur otra vez, según le había dicho siempre iba solo en el último tren.

 _Ya no más, el Hero te hará compañía_

Pensó con cierto placer, aunque seguro que terminaba siendo al revés, Arthur sería el que le haría compañía a él, aunque aquel pensamiento lo emocionó un poco.

El primer lunes de entrenamiento Alfred apenas y podía moverse, su cuerpo estaba todo engarrotado por el ejercicio, había una ligera posibilidad de que hubiera subido de peso y sumándole el hecho de no estar acostumbrado todavía a un entrenamiento tan exigente le fue fatal, era una suerte que tuviera tiempo de sobra para caminar a la estación, habría sido fatal tener que correr más de lo que ya había corrido.

Una vez que llegó a la estación decidió esperar a la altura de donde quedarían los primeros vagones, aquella vez Arthur había ido en el tercero por lo que seguro que prefería los primeros vagones, miró a la gente mientras caminaba siempre alerta por si lo veía, sin embargo no lo encontró entre la gente, no era nada grave, seguro que se subía más adelante.

En las primeras cinco paradas no vio ni rastro de Arthur, tampoco era que lo hubiera buscado en los demás vagones pero en cuanto llegaban a una nueva estación se asomaba a la ventana para ver a los pasajeros que subían y bajaban, decidió que haría un recorrido por todo el tren hasta que se hubiera vaciado por completo, en la estación siete el silencio reinó, fue entonces que empezó a buscar.

Primero se dedicó al vagón uno y al dos, en cuanto llegó de vuelta al tercero lo vio ahí sentado con aquel libro entre las piernas, como si hubiese estado ahí todo el tiempo.

— ¡Hey! Te estaba buscando~— Arthur lo miró y le dio una sonrisa ladeada llena de esa paciencia y tranquilidad propia de él.

—Alfred, no esperaba verte de nuevo… Desapareciste de pronto— Comentó Arthur dejando su libro de lado, Alfred de inmediato se fue a sentar a su lado.

—Y tú apareciste de pronto… ¿En qué estación te subiste? —

—Hace cuatro estaciones…— Contestó Arthur con un ligero suspiro.

—No te vi, estuve alerta en las ventanas… es muy extraño— Alfred trató de hacer memoria pero no lograba pensar si en la estación tres habían subido muchas personas, decidió que tal vez sí y por ello no había reconocido a Arthur.

—No fuiste tan buen observador entonces— Declaró Arthur con tono triunfal. — ¿Por qué se te hizo tarde hoy? —

Con aquella pregunta Alfred le explicó a Arthur detalladamente su nueva rutina de entrenamiento, Arthur lo escuchó en silencio casi todo el recorrido.

—Así que te veré mañana también~— Declaró Alfred con entusiasmo, Arthur le dio una sonrisa complacida y asintió.

—Es bueno saber que ya no viajaré tan solo—

—Sí, nos haremos compañía, así evitaremos que se nos aparezca ese fantasma del que tanto habla la gente~— Arthur se echó a reír un poco con la broma.

—No sé, aunque quizá se canse y decida asustarnos a ambos ¿no crees? — Ya habían pasado la estación diez hasta ese punto y Alfred lamentó tener que irse pero así eran las cosas.

—No lo digas ni de broma, los fantasmas no son lo mío— Murmuró Alfred entre broma y seriedad, de verdad no quería vérselas con ningún fantasma.

— ¿Acaso tienes miedo? Eres un niño— Se burló Arthur con cierto toque cruel, sin embargo Alfred no se molestó ni un poco con eso, sabía que solo era una broma.

— ¡No me asusta nada, soy un héroe después de todo! — Argumentó con energía dejando bien en claro su punto, el tren se detuvo en la estación de Alfred.

— ¿Seguro? — Preguntó Arthur con una sonrisa maliciosa y una ceja arqueada, Alfred contestó un definitivo "sí" mientras se bajaba del tren. —Ten cuidado, los fantasmas sí existen… yo soy uno— Dijo Arthur con voz lúgubre y con aquello las puertas se cerraron y el tren partió dejando a Alfred con un nudo en el estómago y el cuerpo totalmente helado.

¿Aquello era cierto?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _Ya sé lo que van a decirme~ que soy un fraude, sí, ya lo sé, se supone que esto iba a ser un one-shot pero bah, sinceramente no tengo el tiempo para escribir así que decidí cortar hasta ahí para al menos traerles algo en esta noche tan hermosa de Halloween~ no pueden culparme, aquí está, en tiempo y forma…_

 _Por otro lado, espero que hayan disfrutado su Halloween, yo sí lo hice y mucho~_

 _Recuerden no comer muchos dulces porque sacan caries y recuerden también dejar su comentario porque sacan sonrisas de felicidad XD_

 _Las amo de todo corazón publico hermoso, nos veremos pronto, más pronto de lo que creen~_

 _ **PD:**_ _¿Apoco el final tan dramático que le di no vale la pena? U. U Ojala que sí~_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pareja:**_ _UsUk, AlfredxArthur etc._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Todavía no logró que Himaruya-Sama me seda los derechos de sus personajes, pero esperen (¿?)_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Nada por el momento (¿?)_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Por extrañas cosas del azar ya hasta había olvidado el capítulo anterior XDD_

 _Pero ya estoy aquí, para quitarle las telarañas a esta historia… Noté que en las notas anteriores les dije que será humor sin sentido y en parte sí, lo será pero ahora que lo pienso habrá algo oscuro aquí~~_

 _Pero descuiden, nada grave (¿?) Solo lo estoy aclarando para que no se me confundan, esto no va a ser humor y humor, es humor y misterio…_

 _Solo eso por hoy, de aquí debo correr a Noches de Luna Llena así que sí, me voy~~_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ El Fantasma del Tren ~*~**_

Después de pensarlo con más calma y en la seguridad de su cama, más precisamente debajo de sus cobijas, se sintió como un completo tonto, era obvio que Arthur le había jugado una broma, hasta el más tonto de los tontos tendría que haberse dado cuenta de ello.

Los fantasmas eran aterradores y en la mayoría de los casos aparecían flotando, con alguna herida horrible o con el rostro en una mueca deformada, también se suponía que no hablaban, a veces solo se paraban en silencio y te miraban con sus ojos de fantasma.

En ocasiones lo único que se escuchaba de ellos eran lamentos terroríficos y esas cosas, dignas de aparecer en psicofonías.

Además los fantasmas eran intangibles y muchas veces medio transparentes.

Arthur era todo lo opuesto a un fantasma, no daba miedo ni nada de eso, al contrario parecía transmitir tranquilidad con su voz.

.

.

Alfred se siguió sintiendo como un tonto durante todo el día y se prometió reclamarle por ello a Arthur en cuanto llegara la noche y tomaran el tren.

—¡Hey, Alfred! ¿Escuchaste la noticia? El fantasma del tren se cobró una víctima anoche buuu~— Comentó su amigo de pronto sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Victima? — Preguntó Alfred sin creerse nada de eso, ya antes se habían contado esas historias en la escuela, todas resultaban ser inventadas.

—Sí, anoche, en la última estación, dicen que cuando el tren llegó encontraron a una persona muerta en el primer vagón~— Alfred pensó en Arthur y sintió un miedo distinto, Arthur iba a la última estación.

—¿Un chico? — Preguntó apresuradamente temiendo la respuesta.

—No lo sé, algunos dicen que fue un hombre, otros que fue una mujer, otros que fue un estudiante… el punto es que las fotos están por todos lados, en ellas se ve a un montón de policías en la última estación…— Alfred encendió su laptop de inmediato y buscó por todos lado, le costó un poco pero al fin dio con las imágenes, no estaban en ningún sitio oficial de noticias pero eran reales, se notaba que algún espectador las había tomado y subido a las redes, de ahí seguro que se había corrido la voz.

Sintió un nudo terrible en el estómago, en las fotos no se veía nada realmente, solo un montón de policías entrando a la estación y en la descripción de las imágenes decía que las fotos habían sido tomadas la noche anterior y que el incidente había sido en la estación doce del tren que tomaba Alfred, por último se leía "tengan cuidado con él, ya está apareciendo de nuevo".

Después de eso no pudo estar tranquilo y solo podía mirar la hora a cada minuto, esperando que la noche cayera, no podía dejar de pensar en Arthur solo en el vagón del tren, incluso ya se estaba imaginando cómo había sucedido todo.

Seguro que el fantasma había aparecido y Arthur había tratado de huir corriendo hasta llegar al primer vagón en donde había sido acorralado.

En cuanto el entrenamiento terminó una ansiedad terrible lo invadió ¿Y si de verdad había sido Arthur la victima? ¿Y si no encontraba a Arthur esa noche en el tren?

Llegó a la estación antes de lo normal, no había mucha gente esperando, solo una pareja y un hombre que bostezaba a cada cinco minutos.

El tren llegó con el chirrido de todas las noches, seguro que se escuchaba así porque a esa hora no había ningún otro ruido que lo opacara, por la tarde la gente iba siempre hablando o incluso el sonido de los autos amortiguaba al del tren.

Alfred se subió y ya que recordaba que Arthur se subía en la estación tres decidió que estaría alerta, en la tercera estación lo vio a través de los cristales, se veía tranquilo e imperturbable, sosteniendo su libro abierto mientras él leía, todo su cuerpo se relajó con alivio y corrió entre los vagones para llegar al tercero, en el que Arthur se subiría seguramente.

Llegó al vagón correspondiente justo cuando las puertas del tren se abrieron para dejar subir a los pasajeros, fue entonces cuando Arthur bajo su libro y sus miradas se cruzaron.

—¡Arthur!— Arthur le sonrió y se subió al tren. —Tenía miedo de no verte hoy…— Comentó Alfred mientras ambos se sentaban.

—¿Por qué? — Preguntó Arthur ordenando sus cosas cuidadosamente junto a él.

—¿No escuchaste la noticia? Dicen que asesinaron a alguien anoche, después de que el último tren llegara a la estación doce, había fotos con un montón de policías…— Después de sus propias palabras Alfred descubrió lo absurdas que sonaban, aquella noticia no había aparecido en ningún sitio oficial por lo que bien podía no ser cierta, la pequeña risa de Arthur se lo confirmó.

—¿Asesinar? La gente es tan dramática siempre… lo que yo escuché es que solo fue un asalto, al parecer el tipo corrió a la estación para ocultarse pero al final lo atraparon, eso está muy lejos de un asesinato— Alfred se sintió inevitablemente avergonzado al escuchar aquello, y de nuevo se sintió un tonto por creerse todo lo que le contaban sus amigos. —Pero sí, escuché la otra versión, que el fantasma había atacado a alguien ¿no?—

—Eso me recuerda ¿Por qué dijiste eso anoche? — Preguntó Alfred al fin recordando que tenía un reclamo pendiente contra Arthur, el chico por su parte se echó a reír.

—¿Te lo creíste? — Preguntó Arthur entre risas de burla total, Alfred hizo un puchero molesto por haber caído en aquella broma absurda.

—No fue gracioso…— Aseguró y Arthur se burló de él todavía más.

—Por supuesto que fue una broma, no te lo tomes en serio, mira…— Arthur le extendió la mano una vez que logró dejar de reírse, Alfred supo sin necesidad de palabras lo que Arthur pretendía al extenderle la mano, la tomó sin dudarlo, estaba algo fría por el clima pero era sólida. —¿Lo ves? Si de verdad fuera un fantasma no podrías tocarme…— Comentó Arthur retirando su mano, Alfred sintió una especie hormigueo y alivio, pero no estaba seguro si era por el hecho de confirmar que Arthur solo había estado bromeando o por el simple contacto.

—Ya sabía que era una broma…— Murmuró Alfred por lo bajo. —Aun así ten cuidado, un asalto también es peligroso— Arthur le sonrió con algo parecido al afecto de verdad.

—Sí, sí, siempre lo tengo…— Contestó con esa calma que siempre tenía, Alfred al fin se sintió calmado también.

—¿Entonces pensaste que me habían matado anoche?— Preguntó Arthur con esa burla cruel de nuevo, Alfred medio frunció el ceño pero terminó sonriendo también.

—No sabía mucho del asunto, solo me dijeron eso y me dio miedo pensar que tú ibas solo a esa estación— Argumentó Alfred tratando de sonar menos tonto de lo que se sentía.

—Así que realmente crees en los fantasmas ¿no?— Preguntó Arthur con un tono de diversión.

—No es eso... — Murmuró avergonzado, porque sí, creía en los fantasmas y por eso lo asustaban tanto.

—Eso no sonó convincente…— Arthur lo miró con diversión pero por lo menos no se rió más de él.

Ya habían pasado la estación número 10 por lo que Alfred se preparó para bajar del tren.

—No sé si deberías ir solo a tú estación…— Murmuró Alfred sintiéndose un poco mal por dejarlo solo, no quería pasar otro susto como en la tarde.

—Siempre voy solo, además sé cuidarme muy bien, ya vete… te veré mañana— Lo apuró Arthur una vez que llegaron a la estación de Alfred.

Alfred se bajó más por la fuerza que nada, se quedó mirando cómo se cerraban las puertas del tren con Arthur dentro, en ningún momento apartó la mirada de la del último pasajero de aquel tren y justo por eso fue que lo notó.

El tren se fue rápidamente y él se quedó un tanto impresionado con lo que había visto, su corazón se contrajo de miedo.

No era posible, lo había tocado, Arthur era sólido.

Mientras caminaba a casa su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas al asunto ¿Lo había imaginado? Era posible que lo hubiera imaginado ya que habían estado hablando de ello y porque él siempre estaba con el miedo de ver algo sobrenatural.

Además no podía asegurar lo que había visto debido a las pocas y opacas luces del tren, para su salud mental dejo de pensar en eso, ya al día siguiente confirmaría que solo había estado alucinando.

Esa noche al cerrar los ojos sintió la mirada de Arthur sobre él, una mirada de tonalidades esmeralda, una mirada capaz de hacerte caer en una maldición.

.

.

Al día siguiente se despertó con esa molesta sensación de haber estado soñando algo importante pero sin poder recordar que era aquello.

En la escuela la gente seguía hablando del incidente en el tren, de aquellas fotos y por supuesto del fantasma asesino.

Alfred se limitó a no escuchar aquellas tonterías, estaba más ocupado en tratar de recordar su sueño de esa noche, tenía que ver con los ojos de Arthur, pero había algo más.

Al caer la noche, de nuevo en la estación fue que recordó el sueño, le entró un poco de miedo y su corazón se aceleró igualando la velocidad del tren, se subió en el tercer vagón y espero con un nudo en el estómago ¿Y si pasaba lo de su sueño? ¿Y si al tratar de tocar a Arthur esta vez se encontraba con que no podía?

Arthur se subió en la tercera estación, Alfred sintió un poco más de frío, pero era difícil saber si era por el miedo o por otra cosa, los ojos color verde lo miraron y el sintió un escalofrío ligero escalarle desde los pies.

Ya no pudo aguantarlo más, se levantó de su lugar y tomó a Arthur del brazo, su corazón se detuvo, y un suspiro de alivio se le escapó de entre los labios, no paró ahí, envolvió a Arthur entre sus brazos y se quedó así un rato.

—¿Q-qué es lo que te pasa?— Arthur se removió incomodo e intentó zafarse de él, lo logró a duras penas y Alfred notó que la piel pálida de su rostro estaba algo enrojecida, Alfred se sintió avergonzado también y se alejó un poco al notar lo que estaba haciendo.

—Lo siento, solo quería tocarte…— Arthur lo miró sorprendido y enrojeció todavía más de lo que estaba, Alfred cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho y notó lo mal que había sonado. —¡N-no me refería a eso! ¡No es lo que crees! S-solo…— En ese punto ya no sabía que decir para no seguir sonando como un pervertido.

—Ya déjalo así…— Murmuró Arthur con un suspiro cansino, después de eso se fue a sentar dejando sus cosas a su lado, Alfred lo siguió y trato de sentarse no tan pegado a él para no causar más malentendidos, el ambiente se sintió incómodo y el silencio reino por lo menos tres estaciones más.

—¿Y? ¿Vas a decirme de qué iba todo eso o no?— Preguntó Arthur cansado de aquella incomodidad.

—De verdad lo siento… estaba un poco nervioso por algo que soñé anoche…— Respondió Alfred más tranquilo, su imaginación le estaba jugando demasiadas bromas y quizá era hora de admitirlo, le tenía miedo a los fantasmas.

—¿Nervioso? — Preguntó Arthur sin entender muy bien de lo que Alfred hablaba.

—Bueno, creo que la palabra correcta es asustado…— Admitió al fin Alfred con un poco de vergüenza, él era el héroe y admitir que algo lo asustaba no era nada genial.

—Tú… ¿No has olvidado la broma que te hice?— Más que una pregunta fue una afirmación, Alfred asintió ligeramente sintiéndose de lo más patético, por fortuna Arthur no se burló de él, solo lo miró un buen rato. —Bueno ya, supongo que es mi culpa, no es el tipo de bromas que se puedan hacer a un desconocido en un tren a media noche…— Murmuró Arthur con un suspiro de ironía.

—No es eso… fue más por el sueño que tuve anoche— Aclaró Alfred de inmediato, lo que menos quería es que Arthur terminara disculpándose por algo que solo había sido una broma, si Arthur se disculpaba por algo así lo haría sentir todavía más patético de lo que ya se sentía.

—¿Qué soñaste? — Al escuchar la pregunta Alfred recordó con claridad el sueño, había sido casi exactamente como ese mismo día, cuando Arthur subía al tren él había intentado tocarlo pero su mano simplemente había traspasado el cuerpo de Arthur, en esos momento le parecía absurdo pero su mente llena de miedo se había bloqueado con aquel sueño.

—Solo fue un sueño ahora que lo pienso…— Contestó avergonzado de sí mismo, debía calmarse y olvidar el asunto de los fantasmas de una vez por todas. —Debes pensar que soy patético…— Murmuró Alfred un tanto desanimado, Arthur le sonrió sin burla y negó con la cabeza un poco.

—Todos le tenemos miedo a algo… Yo por ejemplo, no soporto los espacios cerrados… incluso este tren no me gusta nada, cuando las puertas se cierran me pongo algo nervioso también— Aquella confesión hizo que Alfred se sintiera mucho mejor.

—Debe ser terrible tomarlo todas las noches— Opinó Alfred, para él mismo era terrible también, por ello comprendía a Arthur.

—Horrible… pero ya me acostumbre, además trato de leer un poco para distraerme y no pensar en las puertas cerradas…— Aquella simple platica hizo que Alfred se olvidara de todos sus miedos anteriores. —Aunque eso siempre me pone nervioso… sin importar las veces que pase por ahí— Agregó Arthur y señaló hacía enfrente, Alfred vio la estación en la que estaban y lo comprendió de inmediato, el túnel.

—A mí también…— Contestó Alfred simplemente, el tren avanzó de nuevo y fue engullido por la oscuridad del túnel.

Alfred buscó en la oscuridad la mano de Arthur y la entrelazó con la suya, estaba algo fría pero en esta ocasión no pensó de más, sabía que era porque Arthur estaba tan asustado como él.

La oscuridad solo duró unos segundos y al salir de aquel lugar fue como abrir los ojos de nuevo, soltó la mano de Arthur y le dio una sonrisa algo tímida, Arthur se la devolvió y ambos volvieron a respirar con tranquilidad, la incomodidad entre ellos había pasado, sin darse cuenta había sido remplazada por la confianza.

—¿Sabes? Tengo la teoría de que los fantasmas son como nosotros… solo que ellos no saben que murieron…— Comentó Arthur de pronto.

—No digas eso, eso da más miedo… significa que podrías cruzarte con fantasmas a diario y es más aterrador para mí de lo que parece— Arthur soltó una pequeña risita al saberse derrotado.

—Lo que quise decir es que ellos no creo que intenten asustarte Alfred y que no tienen por qué ser algo aterrador tampoco…— Arthur sonaba como todo un psicólogo intentando quitarle sus miedos, tenía el tono de doctor y todo, Alfred ya lo sabía desde siempre, pero aun así lo aterraban.

—Supongo que no tienen por qué serlo…— Alfred se encogió de hombros aunque no estaba nada seguro de sus propias palabras, Arthur lo miró como comprendiendo y ya no dijeron nada hasta la estación de Alfred.

—Te veré mañana~— Se despidió Alfred bajando en cuanto el tren abrió las puertas, Arthur solo contestó un "hasta mañana" de lo más formal y se despidió con la mano una vez que el tren cerró las puertas, Alfred hizo lo mismo de la noche anterior, no apartó su mirada de la de Arthur y entonces lo notó otra vez.

A diferencia de la noche anterior esta vez no se asustó tanto, más bien sintió una pena profunda.

" _Ellos son como nosotros, solo que no saben que murieron, no intentan asustarnos"_

Arthur no lo asustaba, al contario, se sentía tranquilo mientras viajaba a su lado. Mientras caminaba a casa se preguntó si Arthur lo sabía.

¿Sabía que sus manos estaban más frías de lo normal?

¿Sabía que cuando lo abrazo esa noche sintió un escalofrío terrible?

¿Sabía que cuando Alfred bajaba del tren y se le quedaba mirándolo a los ojos podía ver lo que había en la parte de atrás a través de su cuerpo?

¿Arthur sabía que él sí era el fantasma del tren?

Era probable que todavía no lo supiera y por ello Alfred sintió pena.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Sí, ya sé que soy cruel al dejarlo todo así muajajajajaja..._

 _Pero como ya saben de aquí debo correr a Noches de Luna Llena y ya lo decidí gente, de ahí se repite el ciclo…_

 _Entonces el orden quedaría así después de NLL y una sorpresita más…_

 _Cap 3 de De Amor, Fama y Música._

 _Cap 10 de The Writer (Ya saben que son dos siempre)_

 _Cap 3 de El Fantasma del Tren._

 _Posiblemente el cap final de Noches de Luna Llena. (Y si no, pues solo actualización)_

 _Inicio de otra historia (sorpresa (¿?))_

 _Eso sería todo, si tienen dudas, quejas o comentarios díganlas con confianza n.n_

 _De verdad trataré de no tardar meses en volver, mi nuevo plan es ponerme como meta 15 días entre escrito y escrito, de esa forma les tendré dos actualizaciones por mes… pero como siempre no prometo nada, lo único seguro es que volveré ¡Esperen por mi!_

 _Y no teman, la historia "Sorpresa" ya tengo el primer capítulo escrito por lo que lo estaré subiendo a la par con Noches de Luna Llena, quizá uno o dos días después :3_

 _Eso es todo ¡Galletitas para todos! XDDD_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pareja:**_ _UsUk, AlfredxArthur etc._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Todavía no logró que Himaruya-Sama me seda los derechos de sus personajes, pero esperen (¿?)_

 _ **Summari:**_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _No tengo idea, ya les lance la bomba desde el capítulo anterior XDDD Pero oh esperen, soy yo la escritora muajajajajajajajajaj_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _¡God! Una disculpa de verdad, sí he estado activa por si lo dudan, lo que sucede es que esto de ir actualizando mis historias una por una hace que parezca que abandono mis trabajos por eternidades enteras u.u_

 _No es la intensión, lo saben, sé que muchos esperan esta historia más que las otras por eso me pase sobre The Writer para actualizar esto antes y por supuesto que coincidiera con estas fechas llenas de las criaturas de la noche XDDDD_

 _Y bueno, para no alargar más esto adelante, pasen a leer :3_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ El Fantasma del Tren ~*~**_

Alfred no podía negarlo, los nervios lo invadieron en cuanto el tren de la noche avanzo con aquel estridente sonido metálico, toda la tarde había evitado pensar en el tema, a él siempre le habían aterrado los fantasmas pero Arthur era diferente.

Además si Arthur de verdad fuera malo había tenido oportunidades suficientes para hacerle daño y en lugar de eso solo se había dedicado a hacerle compañía, quizá el mismo Arthur buscaba compañía y por ello se aparecía todas las noches en aquel tren.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado viajando solo en aquel tren? ¿Cuándo había muerto? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué había muerto? ¿Por qué su espíritu se había quedado atrapado en ese tren?

Alfred sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, era inevitable para él temerle a los fantasmas, todo había iniciado en su infancia, su hermano Matthew le había jugado una broma que más tarde se volvió su mayor miedo.

Una noche Alfred se había despertado y se había encontrado la cama de su hermano vacía, escuchó ruidos en el armario y fue a revisar sin esperarse lo que encontraría ahí dentro, cuando abrió la puerta su hermano le había lanzado una sábana blanca con una cara espantosa pintada en el centro, Alfred se había enredado con la sabana intentando huir de ella y el pánico lo había hecho llorar como un histérico, solo tenía seis años en ese entonces.

Tuvo que ir a varias terapias para que al fin lograra abrir su armario por sí mismo, Matthew se deshizo en disculpas los años siguientes y prometió no volver a hacerlo pasar por algo así, pero eso no había borrado el miedo y el trauma permanente que le dejó.

El tren se detuvo en la estación tres, Alfred paso saliva y se preparó para enfrentarse a su mayor miedo, cuando Arthur subió al tren el aire se volvió más frío a su alrededor, Alfred jamás había prestado atención a ese detalle, pero ahora que estaba más consciente de todo lo notaba con claridad.

Como de costumbre Arthur le dio una sonrisa amable y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Por qué tan serio? — Preguntó Arthur mirándolo de reojo, Alfred se preguntó si todos podrían ver a Arthur o solo él podía hacerlo.

—Por nada en especial…— Alfred trato de sonreír sin mucho éxito, no es que Arthur le causara tanto pánico pero de pronto volvió a sentirse mal por él, Arthur era demasiado joven para haber muerto.

—Bueno, es bastante obvio que estas deprimido por algo, entiendo que no quieras decirme, apenas y nos conocemos… pero si necesitas hablar con alguien yo te escucharé ¿De acuerdo?— Por un impulso tonto Alfred buscó la mano de Arthur, de nuevo se sorprendió por lo sólida que se sentía ¿Todos podrían tocarlo o solo él podía hacerlo?

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Arthur y aunque la sensación helada le escalo por el brazo se negó a soltarlo, Arthur lo miró sorprendido con la acción y desvió la mirada claramente sonrojado.

—¿Todavía no olvidas mi broma del otro día o qué? — Preguntó Arthur cada vez más rojo por el contacto.

—Nada de eso, y creo que aunque fuera cierta no me darías miedo…— Contestó Alfred con decisión, por supuesto que todavía no estaba seguro si Arthur era consciente o no de su condición pero Alfred no estaba asustado, aunque no entendía nada sabía que Arthur no lo iba a lastimar y eso lograba controlar su miedo.

—Ayer no parecía ser cierto… tu cara de pánico me lo dijo todo…— Murmuró Arthur con la voz más titubeante de lo normal, Alfred notó que su mano temblaba un poco bajo la suya ¿Un fantasma nervioso? Eso era tan absurdo que Alfred notó como su ánimo mejoró de inmediato, Arthur estaba muy lejos de ser un fantasma común y corriente.

—Creo que mi miedo era por verte desaparecer o algo… Si me dejas solo en el tren me enojaré mucho contigo…— Comentó Alfred con una sonrisita mucho más animada que antes, la mano de Arthur tembló un poco más y su rostro se sonrojo hasta cubrir sus oídos.

—¿Q-que tipo de amenaza es esa?— Preguntó Arthur con la voz temblorosa, Alfred se olvidó de todo, Arthur solo era un chico, vivo o muerto.

—No es ninguna amenaza, es más bien una petición… No desaparezcas ¿De acuerdo? — Alfred lo miró con una sonrisa deseando que Arthur cumpliera su petición.

—Qué extraño estas actuando hoy— Murmuró Arthur sin atreverse a mirar a Alfred a la cara, Alfred se dio cuenta que en efecto, había perdido la cordura por un segundo.

—¿Te molesta? — Preguntó Alfred de pronto preocupado.

—Nunca dije que fueras molesto, dije extraño…— Corrigió Arthur de inmediato reafirmando con suavidad el agarré. —Y supongo que ya que estas deprimido no puedo negarme a tu petición… No voy a desaparecer, así que anímate ¿de acuerdo?— Alfred se sorprendió un poco de la energía con la que Arthur había dicho aquellas palabras.

—¿Lo prometes?— Arthur al fin lo miró a los ojos y Alfred pensó que podría caer perdido en aquellas verdes esmeraldas ¿Cómo podía la gente siquiera pensar que aquellos ojos te iban a maldecir? Eran mucho más amables que los de la gente viva.

—Lo prometo…— Un alivio entero lo invadió de pronto, se dio cuenta que de verdad había temido aquello, el que Arthur fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro, tal y como había aparecido en su vida, tal y como lo hacían los fantasmas.

Cuando levantó la mirada notó que ya estaban por entrar a la décima estación, sin embargo se sentía mejor, más tranquilo y lleno de confianza, todo por una simple promesa con aquel fantasma.

—Te veré mañana Artie…— Alfred sonrió completamente animado de nuevo, Arthur desvió un poco la mirada pero se las arregló para responder un simple "sí".

Cuando Alfred bajo del tren la sensación de haber mantenido la mano helada de Arthur entre la suya se le quedó grabada un buen rato, como un recordatorio de que los fantasmas eran reales, tan reales como para poder tocarlos.

.

.

.

Estuvo tratando de evitar aquello pero la curiosidad le ganó por completo, con un suspiro derrotado tecleó en su computadora el nombre letra a letra.

 **"Arthur Kirkland"**

Supo que sería difícil dar con el correcto pero no perdió la esperanza, se desplazó de página tras página leyendo con rapidez los articulos y descripciones.

Agregó la palabra **"Tren"** a su busqueda y la busqueda se filtró un poco, al tercer articulo lo encontró, un nudo se formó en su garganta al ver la imagen de Arthur en una foto en blanco y negro.

Estaba en una pagina de personas desaparecidas, tenía la descripción física correcta, joven de 17 años, cabello rubio, piel blanca y ojos verdes, procedente de Inglaterra.

El reporte anunciaba que había sido visto por última vez en la estación 3 de la ruta que Alfred tomaba, y solo decía comunicarse con la familia Kirkland si lo has visto y por supuesto había un teléfono al que se debían comunicar en caso de ver al desaparecido.

Alfred buscó fechas y se sorprendió bastante con lo antiguo que era el anuncio, era de casi 30 años atrás, miró el teléfono que aparecía en el artículo y lo anotó en su propio teléfono guardando el contacto.

Decidió que no llamaría hasta que tuviera una buena excusa pensada, no quería parecer ese tipo de gente que se contactaba con los familiares y les decía algo como "tú familiar se contacto conmigo desde el más allá y me dejó un mensaje para ti". Además ni siquiera estaba seguro de si había algo que decir a su familia, quizá era mejor no meterse en esas cosas.

Lo siguiente que buscó fueron los accidentes que habían ocurrido alrededor de aquella estación, no encontró nada y eso se le hizo extraño, si Arthur no hubiese muerto ahí su espíritu no estaría aferrado a ese tren.

¿Todas las almas vagaban así después de la muerte? ¿Su familia sabía que Arthur había muerto? ¿Habían quemado o enterrado su cuerpo?

Con la última pregunta su corazón se estremeció y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla hasta su barbilla, no quiso ni imaginar a Arthur metido en un ataúd, la simple imagen le rompería el corazón en mil pedazos.

Trato de borrar la idea de su cabeza y con la misma rapidez se limpió el rostro, recordó al Arthur sonrojado de la noche anterior y se quedó con ese pensamiento, cerró su buscador, dejó caer su cabeza hacía atrás y se hizo una pregunta más difícil que las anteriores.

¿Cómo iba a reaccionar Arthur si Alfred le decía toda la verdad?

¿Que tal si Arthur no podía avanzar, a donde quiera que los muertos fueran, debido a que todavía no aceptaba su propia muerte?

Sus compañeros de clase llegaron a sacarlo de sus pensamientos, tenía que apresurarse a su entrenamiento y por suerte fue lo suficientemente duro para hacerlo olvidar cualquier cosa.

Cuando la noche cayó ya no sentía gran parte de su cuerpo, se arrastró como pudo a la estación y subió en el vagón de siempre solo para desplomarse en el asiento y tratar de no volver a moverse en lo que restaba del año de preferencia.

Arthur subió y se sentó a su lado sin hacer un solo ruido, las preguntas amenazaron con rondar en su mente pero estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera llegaron a formarse.

—Luces terrible…— Murmuró Arthur un tanto burlón, el tren empezó a avanzar y Alfred soltó un suspiro lastimero como respuesta.

—El entrenador estaba muy motivado hoy…— Comentó Alfred con una sonrisa débil.

—Pero te vez más animado ¿Se solucionó tu problema de ayer? — Arthur lanzó la pregunta tan sutil y casual que cualquiera llegaría a pensar que solo preguntaba para ser educado, pero después de lo que le había dicho la noche anterior y los nervios que había mostrado Alfred dedujo que realmente estaba preguntando por interés.

—No lo sé… no era un problema en realidad, era algo como estar triste y solo eso… sin una razón en especial…— Mintió Alfred encogiéndose de hombros, Arthur pareció creerle.

—Todos tenemos ese tipo de días…— Murmuró Arthur como si nada.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —

—Dime…— Alfred pensó un poco la pregunta antes de lanzarla, no quería sonar sospechoso y tampoco quería revelar nada de lo que había estado investigando.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste ayer al llegar a casa? Ya sabes, el tipo de cosas como hacer tu tarea, cenar con tu familia o darte un baño…— Alfred quería ir poco a poco, irle dando a Arthur señas de su condición, decidió empezar por ahí, quizá Arthur no recordaría y eso le daría la clave para que él mismo empezara a preguntarse el por qué.

—¿Qué clase de acosador eres? ¿De verdad quieres saber si me di un baño o no anoche? — Alfred se sorprendió con aquello y no pudo evitar el sonrojo escandaloso en su rostro, quizá no había elegido las palabras correctamente.

—¡No me refería a eso! — Aclaró de inmediato y Arthur se echó a reír dejando en claro que solo estaba jugando con él.

—Bueno, si de verdad quieres saber mi rutina si, hago mis tareas, ceno con mi hermano y tomó un baño antes de dormir… De verdad que eres extraño para preguntar ese tipo de cosas…— Alfred en efecto se sintió como un acosador.

—No es eso… No es que este acosándote— Murmuró sin saber bien como debía defenderse, no podía decirle a Arthur la verdadera razón de sus preguntas.

—Solo bromeo, no creo que lo seas…— Arthur le sonrió con una ternura y sinceridad que Alfred sintió que su cuerpo volvía a la vida con esa simple sonrisa, se olvidó del cansancio y de nuevo sintió ese impulso por entrelazar sus dedos con los de Arthur.

Como sí el británico le leyera la mente sus manos se rozaron ligeramente, Alfred no lo pensó más, el contacto no le molestó en lo absoluto, se iba acostumbrando a aquel tacto helado y escalofriante.

—Artie, quiero ayudarte…— Confesó Alfred de pronto dándose cuenta él mismo de que quería hacerlo, quería descubrir cómo había muerto ese chico y por qué su alma seguía ahí atrapada.

—¿A qué? — Preguntó Arthur mirándolo con curiosidad, Alfred le sonrió un poco recordando que todavía no podía decirle nada al respecto.

—A lo que sea, quiero estar ahí cuando me necesites y no solo me refiero a hacerte compañía en este tren cada noche…— Contestó Alfred para despistarlo un poco, Arthur lo miró y de nuevo pareció ponerse nervioso con las palabras que Alfred le estaba diciendo.

—Eres demasiado extraño en serio… no sé a qué viene eso, apenas y nos conocemos… Pero… G-gracias, supongo…— Murmuró Arthur de lo más abrumado, Alfred tenía una terrible forma de expresarse con palabras, todo lo que decía siempre sonaba mal o extraño, aquello había sido tierno hasta cierto punto pero Arthur no sabía bien cómo interpretarlo.

¿Le estaba diciendo que fueran amigos? Eso era lo más lógico, pero había algo más ahí que Arthur no supo cómo interpretar.

¿Alfred se le estaba declarando? No sabía qué pensar al respecto, nunca nadie se le había declarado, y menos aún un chico al que apenas y conocía.

—Ya se acerca tu parada, será mejor que te prepares…— Comentó Arthur soltándose del agarre de Alfred, Alfred por su parte lo librero sin más, se estiro un poco y se levantó con su mochila al hombro.

—Te veré mañana, Artie…— Alfred salió del tren y por suerte su cuerpo no se sintió tan pesado como antes, Arthur se despidió con la mano mientras las puertas se cerraban.

Alfred lo observó como de costumbre y se sorprendió un poco al notar que Arthur no se transparentaba como las dos últimas veces que se había quedado mirándolo ahí, no entendía nada de nada, su cabeza iba a estallar de tanto pensarlo, pero no le importó mucho, quizá Arthur se veía más real a sus ojos porque él así quería verlo.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Alfred estaba cada vez más decidido a resolver el misterio de Arthur ¿Qué clase de hero sería si no ayudara a aquel fantasma solitario?

En una rato libre subió hasta la azotea del edificio en el que estudiaba y antes de poder arrepentirse marcó el botón de llamada sobre el contacto que había guardado el día anterior.

" _Scott Kirkland ¿Quién habla?"_

La voz era de un hombre, sonaba seria, nada parecida a la amabilidad que tenía la voz de Arthur, era una fortuna que el mismo hombre que atendió su llamada le dijera su nombre.

" **Kirkland"**

El mismo apellido de Arthur, Alfred se preguntó si era su padre, de pronto los nervios lo invadieron ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Qué llamaba un amigo de Arthur?

Estaba a punto de decir eso cuando recordó que Arthur llevaba muerto casi 30 años y Alfred ni siquiera cumplía los 18 todavía.

" _¿Hola? ¿Hola?"_

Escuchó la voz en el teléfono y sin saber que decir o hacer terminó pulsando el botón de colgar, aquello era un desastre, la próxima vez debía pensar de verdad lo que iba a decir antes de llamar.

El sonido de llamada de su celular lo asusto un poco por lo inesperado, en la pantalla aparecía como llamada el contacto de los Kirkland, los nervios lo invadieron y quiso colgar pero apretó el botón equivocado y terminó contestando.

" _Tengo una llamada de este número ¿Es una broma? Porque si lo es no es divertido, sé de dónde conseguiste este número y sé con qué intensiones marcaste, así que será mejor que hables"_

Alfred sintió la intensidad de cada palabra, intento decir lo que fuera pero nada salió de su boca.

" _Déjame adivinar, es sobre mi hermano ¿no? Me vas a decir que lo encontraste y luego te vas a reír de mí… Pues bien, te meterás con la persona equivocada, puedo rastrear cualquier número…"_

Aquella voz realmente sonaba molesta, Alfred sintió miedo y decidió hablar de una vez antes de que las cosas empeoraran.

—Lo siento, yo… n-no es una broma, lo juro…— Murmuró Alfred con timidez, un silencio tenso se hizo al otro lado de la línea.

" _¿Entonces? ¿Para qué marcaste?"_

Alfred sintió un nudo en la garganta con la pregunta ¿Para qué había marcado?

—Escucha, solo quiero saber más sobre el asunto de Arthur… yo, no puedo decirte mis razones ya que no vas a creerme y pensaras que de verdad estoy intentando jugar una broma… es muy complicado, solo quiero saber cómo murió— Un nuevo silencio se formó en la línea.

"Vete al diablo, idiota"

Y con aquello la llamada se cortó

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _Chan, chan, chan chaaaaaan –inserte aquí al cuervo ese del meme XDDD-_

 _Bueno ya, no sé qué decir, quiero que esta historia no se vaya a lo sad pero no encuentro cómo hacerlo porque pues, ya saben…_

 _Me encantaría decirles que no, Arthur no está muerto pero tristemente si lo está y pues supongo que ustedes se preguntan lo mismo que Alfred al respecto, por ello ya decidí de qué irá el cap que se viene ¡Espérenlo!_

 _Esto tenía que haber estado listo ayer pero la tecnología me odia y creo que no fue mi día pese a lo animada que estuve… en fin, mañana les subo otra cosilla (one-shot) de terror porque acá en mi país se celebra el "Día de muertos" así que ya saben :3_

 _Siento que esto va muy corto pero ya me acostumbre a irlo actualizando así, quizá más adelante intente alargar más los capítulos, no sé, quizá XDDD_

 _En fin, sean felices, coman muchos dulces y tengan dulces pesadillas muajajajajaja ¡Chao!_


	4. Capítulo 35: Extra

_**Pareja:**_ _UsUk, AlfredxArthur etc._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Todavía no logró que Himaruya-Sama me seda los derechos de sus personajes, pero esperen (¿?)_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Mmmm... ¿Aquí es donde debo poner como advertencia la muerte de un personaje? Pero ustedes ya saben que está muerto... ¿Entonces?_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Vale, esto va como compensación de algo, no sé bien de qué pero de algo será XDDD Me siento culpable y quiero borrar ese sentimiento (¿?)_

 _Quizá por el largo abandonó de esta historia, quizá por lo corto del capítulo anterior, quizá porque mi bloqueo pasado fue monumental... ¡Qué sé yo! Por algo será y a ustedes les conviene eso así que no se diga más..._

 _¡Extra de esta historia!_

 _Será algo corto, pero igual va con mucho amor, espero que lo disfruten._

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ El Fantasma del Tren ~*~**_

A veces sus recuerdos eran borrosos... como sueños de otro soñador.

Arthur recordó la pregunta de Alfred "¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste ayer al llegar a casa?"

Sí, lo recordaba, pero era exactamente lo mismo que había hecho el día anterior y el anterior, y el anterior a ese.

Su cabeza empezó a doler un poco mientras caminaba haciéndolo trastabillar en sus pasos, se sintió tan débil que creyó de pronto que ni siquiera podría sostenerse en pie por mucho tiempo.

Sus rodillas tocaron el suelo y sus ojos se cerraron, algo estaba mal, tenía miedo.

Su memoria se precito al pasado y de pronto el escenario a su alrededor cambio, estaba en la estación tres, acababa de salir del colegio al que sus padres lo habían inscrito al llegar a América.

No se sentía cómodo en ese lugar, pero tampoco era como que pudiera regresar a Londres por su propia cuenta, su padre había sido trasladado a Estados Unidos por trabajo y toda la familia se había tenido que mudar, en un solo parpadeo había cambiado la tranquilidad de su hogar por esa otra ciudad extraña y desconocida a la que poco a poco se iba acostumbrando.

El sonido metálico le aviso que el tren llegaba, colocó el separador a su libro y espero a que las puertas se abrieran, un hombre se ubicó justo frente a él en el vagón que Arthur había elegido.

Siempre elegía los primeros vagones, aunque iba muy solos él ni lo notaba porque en general pensaba que el tren se vaciaba en algún punto del recorrido.

Las puertas se cerraron y como siempre Arthur retomó su lectura con la poca luz que le proporcionaba el vagón, era un largo recorrido de 9 estaciones hasta llegar a la suya y por ser tan noche todo era demasiado silencioso, al menos sin contar el traqueteo constante del tren al avanzar por las metálicas vías.

El hombre que había subido con él al mismo vagón lo miraba fijamente desde su asiento, Arthur incluso sentía la mirada sobre él, pero prefirió no hacer contacto visual.

Era tarde, estaba solo y creyó que si miraba al otro iban a empeorar las cosas. Podía solo tratarse una persona aburrida, pero si se tratase de algún tipo de acosador entonces devolverle la mirada podría ser peligroso.

Una sensación de incomodidad lo invadió, apenas y podía enfocar la primera línea de su página frente a él y ni que decir de lograr darle un significado. La mirada constante lo ponía muy nervioso.

Cuando bajo el libro derrotado para enfrentarse al tipo que lo miraba, el hombre ya estaba ahí, tan cerca que Arthur ni siquiera pudo escapar o gritar. No tuvo tiempo de defenderse del ataque. No pudo pensar en nada.

.

.

.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo estaba acostado boca abajo en el vagón del tren, era ligeramente consciente de la vibración bajo su cuerpo, el tren seguía avanzando, su libro estaba más allá, con algunas páginas dobladas, la cabeza le dolía tanto.

No duro mucho consciente.

Su mirada se enfocaba solo para oscurecerse de nuevo, se preguntó si estaría en un sueño, no sentía miedo o incomodidad por la posición en la que estaba, de hecho, apenas y sentía algo que no fuera el movimiento del tren y el dolor de cabeza.

Alguien lo jalo hasta que las luces del tren lo cegaron, siempre se quejaba de la mala iluminación y en ese momento las luces le parecían demasiado brillantes, estaba boca arriba esta vez, una sombra negra le tapó la luz de pronto. Pudo ser el hombre de antes, pudo ser cualquier persona, estaba tan mareado que no podía distinguir nada.

Un peso nuevo sobre él.

Una presión insoportable en su cuello.

La falta de aire.

La lucha fallida y entorpecida.

Se estaba ahogando y él intentó manotear como si estuviera bajo el agua e intentara salir a la superficie.

Las lágrimas que resbalaban de sus ojos hacia sus oídos.

El tren seguía avanzando.

La comprensión de lo que está por venir.

El último respiro desesperado que no llegó jamás a sus pulmones.

.

.

Después. Nada.

.

.

Arthur miró frente a él, el sonido del tren era tan ensordecedor al llegar a la estación que sintió que lo había sacado de un sueño extraño.

Sentía la cabeza como si algo lo hubiese deslumbrado demasiado, ese tipo de sensación que no llega a ser dolor de verdad, pero está ahí para molestar un poco.

Le costó enfocar el panorama frente a él, pero por el ruido sabía que era el último tren. Debía abordar porque ya no habría otro. Odiaba salir tan tarde del colegio, pero no había nada que hacer al respecto.

Además de pronto sentía un incómodo dolor de garganta, pensó que quizás iba a enfermarse por el clima. Empezaba a hacer más frío por lo cerca que estaba el invierno.

Cuando al fin abordo en el vagón tres Alfred estaba ahí sentado esperándolo.

Se acercó a él con tranquilidad, no iba a llegar a admitirlo, pero Alfred comenzaba a caerle bien, quizás más que eso.

Era raro hablar con el chico porque Arthur no hablaba con nadie en sus recorridos, el tren siempre iba tan vacío que no había nunca nadie con quien hablar, pero la compañía de Alfred le sentaba bien cada noche.

El chico lo miró con cierta tristeza, ya con ese era otro día en el que Alfred se mostraba deprimido, Arthur no sabía nada de su vida, pero no pudo evitar preocuparse, un chico como aquel no parecía de las personas que se deprimieran con facilidad.

—¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó Arthur con suavidad, deseaba poder ayudar a Alfred, aunque solo compartían esos recorridos.

Era consciente de que no podían llamarse amigos, pero de verdad tenía esas ansias de ayudar a Alfred en lo que pudiera.

Alfred negó un poco y le dio una sonrisa algo dulce, Arthur soltó un suspiro al notar la mano de Alfred sobre la de él. Se sintió algo decepcionado de que Alfred se negase a hablarle de lo que le molestaba, pero él no podía obligarlo y de hecho era lógico pues, apenas y se conocían.

Con el agarré de Alfred fue un poco consciente de que no era normal sentirse así cuando alguien lo tocaba, con Alfred era extraño, lo recorría un escalofrío cálido y reconfortante.

Con el simple contacto se sentía más vivo, como si todo fuera posible si permanecía tomado de esa mano. Aunque era raro, tampoco quería soltarse de la mano de Alfred.

¿Era eso el amor? ¿Así debía sentirse?

Arthur no se creía esas conexiones casi soñadas que leía en sus libros, donde solo una mirada era suficiente para enamorarse.

Pero con las sensaciones que Alfred le provocaba empezaba a creer un poco en ese tipo de romance.

Quizás las almas gemelas si existían y esa corriente que sentía era un aviso inminente de que ambos estaban destinados a encontrarse y quizás hasta amarse.

—¿Sabes? Me gusta esto... de alguna forma...— Murmuró bajito, sentía el rostro caliente. Alfred lo abrazó con ternura en lugar de contestar con palabras y Arthur fue más consciente de los latidos ajenos que del traqueteo del tren.

Le gustaba eso.

Le gustaba Alfred también.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _¿Alguien le entendió?_

 _Díganme que sí o me sentiré mal por no haberme expresado mejor con esto~_

 _Sé que es confuso, pero no sé, por más que lo revisé llegue a la conclusión de que estaba bien XDD_

 _En fin, es el primer vistazo al pasado, ya vendrán más, no teman ~_

 _Se que la calma con la que me estoy tomando esto las va a volver locas, pero un día les lanzaré la bomba así de pronto XDD quizás~_

 _PD: Realmente quedó más corto de lo que esperaba, pero no quería perturbarlas con lo que tenía en mente al inicio... Mejor así gente (¿?)_


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todavía no logró que Himaruya-Sama me seda los derechos de sus personajes, pero esperen (¿?)_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Y como ya se volvió tradición actualizar esto a cada Halloween diré, lo siento XDD_

 _Perdonen, siempre trato de actualizarla antes, pero por una razón u otra voy dejando de lado esta historia y cuando me doy cuenta ya se hizo un año de nuevo... Sé que es horrible de mi parte, en mi defensa diré que si he estado trabajando en otras cosas y lo saben._

 _Soy una autora con muchos bloqueos, a veces de escritura y a veces de saturación~_

 _Este año ya no voy a prometer actualizar esto pronto, quizás solo así lo logré, quizás~_

 _En fin, espero que lo disfruten mucho~_

_**One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ El Fantasma del Tren ~*~**_

Realmente se había sentido culpable todo el resto del día, y la culpa aumento cuando estuvo frente a las vías esperando su último tren, miraba la hora constantemente en el reloj, no quería encontrarse con Arthur ese día, no después de lo que había sucedido con la llamada de esa tarde.

Él no tenía derecho a meterse en nada de eso, no sabía cómo lo había pasado la familia con la desaparición de Arthur, no sabía por cuanto tiempo lo había buscado sin éxito, no sabía nada y aun así había creído ciegamente que podría ayudar a Arthur.

Estaba tan decaído que si no fuera por el frío que lo invadió de pronto ni siquiera había notado a Arthur abordar el tren.

Se sorprendió un poco al verlo, realmente no sabía si lo estaba viendo de verdad o no, Arthur era tan transparente en ese momento que no le quedaron dudas de que se trataba de un fantasma, su corazón se llenó de miedo cuando Arthur se acercó a él.

Se notaba demacrado también, estaba viendo la versión más fantasmal de Arthur y eso le erizaba la piel al punto de hacerlo querer huir lejos, aunque las puertas del vagón se cerraron para impedirle un posible escape.

Se preguntó si el aspecto que notaba en Arthur era porque él mismo había deseado no encontrárselo ese día, quizás por eso lo veía apenas, el ambiente también se sentía más tenso, como si en cualquier momento Arthur fuera a soltar algunos lamentos fantasmales, de esos que Alfred definitivamente no quería saber nada.

Decidió no mirarlo hasta que el miedo pasara, odio un poco a su hermano por haberle causado ese trauma en el pasado.

Matthew estudiaba en una escuela diferente a la de Alfred, era la forma que sus padres encontraron para evitar peleas, aunque no es que pelearan tanto tampoco.

Al pensar en su propio hermano recordó al de Arthur en el teléfono ese día.

Él no podía imaginarse la vida sin Matt, miró a Arthur que era casi un holograma deformándose con la rapidez del tren y las imágenes distinguiéndose a través de él, lo que sus ojos veían es ese momento era solo la mínima parte de lo que Arthur era en realidad. Le dio un poco de miedo que un día ya no pudiese verlo más.

¿Qué pasaría si él ya no podía verlo o escucharlo y Arthur seguía viéndolo a él? No quería dejarlo abandonado.

—¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó Arthur con suavidad, a diferencia de su cuerpo la voz era muy clara, se escuchaba tan calmada como siempre. Alfred seguía queriendo ayudarlo, todavía no sabía si él era el único que podía verlo o escucharlo, pero quizás Arthur se le había aparecido a él por alguna razón en específico y no quería dejarlo solo. Se negaba a fallarle.

Alfred negó un poco con la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta y le dio una sonrisa para tranquilizar a Arthur de alguna forma, no podía decirle nada sobre sus pensamientos así que le intentó tomar la mano para tranquilizarlo y tranquilizarse él mismo también, no estuvo seguro de poder hacerlo dada la condición de Arthur, pero lo logró de alguna manera inexplicable.

Un escalofrió todavía más intenso que los anteriores le escalo por el brazo, Alfred medió tembló, pero se aseguró de no soltar la mano de Arthur, el chico comenzó a ser más sólido ante sus ojos poco a poco, Alfred entendió lo que sucedía, Arthur estaba absorbiendo su energía, le pareció que era algo muy peligroso.

¿Cuánto tiempo podría darle su energía a un fantasma? ¿Qué pasaría con él si se les iba la mano?

Literalmente estaba tocando la muerte, bueno, a un muerto.

Las mejillas de Arthur se colorearon de rojo, de nuevo se veía demasiado vivo como cualquiera, aquel sonrojo fue suficiente para que Alfred decidiera no soltarlo pese a los riesgos que hubiera.

—¿Sabes? Me gusta esto... de alguna forma...— El murmullo fue tan bajo que Alfred apenas y lo escucho entre el traqueteo del tren, se dejó vencer, envolvió a Arthur en un abrazo que de alguna forma le devolvió la calidez que Arthur le había robado momentos antes.

A él también le gustaba eso, fuese lo que fuera.

Arthur lo miró así tan cerca como estaban y Alfred no vio nada más allá que los ojos verdes, del color brillante de las esmeraldas, aquellos bellos diamantes lo observaban con una expresión entre sorpresa e intuición.

Su corazón se aceleró de pronto y sintió el rostro más caliente de lo normal y eso solo por la mirada de Arthur, pero en esos momentos Arthur era tan sólido como encantador.

De pronto la oscuridad absoluta los envolvió, era el túnel de la estación número ocho.

Sin que lo meditará un poco sus labios se encontraron con los de Arthur en una sincronización perfecta con él, el beso fue ligero y tan rápido que para cuando la luz volvió a inundar el tren ellos ya se habían alejado.

La única unión que quedó fue la de sus manos, Arthur miraba al suelo seguramente demasiado abrumado o avergonzado, Alfred hacía algo similar, en su caso preguntándose por lo que acaba de suceder. Los fantasmas debían darle miedo, no gustarle hasta el punto de besar a uno.

Por suerte el tren avanzó rápido y llegó a su estación de un momento a otro, Alfred se levantó casi de un salto y al fin soltó la mano de Arthur.

—Te veré lunes, Arthur...— Murmuró antes de salir del tren, Arthur al fin lo miró de nuevo y le dio una sonrisa tan bonita que Alfred de nuevo quedó prendado de ese fantasma misterioso.

Arthur no se transparentó al irse en el tren, Alfred de nuevo lo veía más sólido que nunca y eso lo hizo sentir mucho mejor, Arthur era real. Lo que sentía por él también lo era.

Pudo ir tranquilo a casa, su pequeño fantasma no desaparecería, era probable que siguiera asechando el tren y Alfred estaría ahí de nuevo para verlo en la semana y compartir con él esos viajes de media noche.

.

.

.

Había dormido más de lo normal, era medio día cuando se levantó, y ya que era fin de semana no se preocupó tanto por la hora, tenía bastante hambre y lo primero que notó fue que su madre había salido a hacer las compras con su hermano, pero le había dejado una nota junto al almuerzo.

Se comió el almuerzo frío, eso era mejor que no tener nada en el estómago cuando tenía tanta hambre y tan pocas energías para hacer algo más que solo comérselo.

Después de la comida fue a lavarse la cara, apenas y tenía energías para algo y se sentía medio dormido todavía, se echó en el sofá y paso los canales buscando algo bueno que ver.

La puerta sonó, pensó que era demasiado pronto para que su madre hubiese vuelto de las compras, aunque no era imposible, a veces cargaban con tanto que ni se molestaba en maniobrar para sacar las llaves y abrir ella misma, solo tocaba el timbre y esperaba a que Matt o él le abrieran la puerta.

Se levantó con rapidez y abrió la puerta sin mirar quien era antes. Frente a él encontró a un hombre pelirrojo vestido con un fino traje a rayas azul marino, el hombre lo observó y Alfred sintió los nervios apoderarse por completo de él. Eran los mismos ojos verdes de Arthur, las mismas cejas, eran tan similares que de no ser por el cabello rojizo del hombre habría creído que se trataba de una versión adulta de Arthur.

—¿Vive aquí Alfred F. Jones?— Preguntó el hombre con una autoridad que Alfred reconoció como el hombre del número telefónico de los Kirkland, era el hermano de Arthur.

—Sí, soy yo...— Respondió Alfred con cierto miedo a decirlo, si Arthur era la calma hecha persona su hermano debía ser la tormenta.

El hombre lo vio con un odio que casi le atravesó el cuerpo, lo miró de pies a cabeza como si quisiera deshacerlo con la mirada.

—Así que eres tú...— Alfred paso saliva, lo invitó a pasar en un acto reflejo, tampoco se podían quedar ahí parados, el hombre miró por sobre su hombro a un auto negro que Alfred no reconoció, seguramente le pertenecía. Al final el hombre entró con paso firme, un paso capaz de adueñarse de cualquier lugar nuevo.

—¿Te puedo ofrecer algo? ¿Agua, soda...?— El hombre le dio otra mirada de odio puro, Alfred entendió que era un rotundo no así que mejor se quedó callado.

Pasaron a la sala y tomaron asiento, tan lejos del otro como los sillones se lo permitían.

—Soy el gerente general de la compañía telefónica más importa del país... te dije que podría rastrear cualquier teléfono si quería...— Alfred ni siquiera se había preguntado por qué o cómo es que el hermano de Arthur lo había encontrado, pero tener una respuesta clara era bueno, o al menos eso creía.

—Entiendo...— Respondió con calma y un nudo en la garganta, se preguntó qué es lo que diría su madre si llegaba y encontraba al hombre ahí ¿Qué explicación le daría?

Y más importante ¿Qué quería el hermano de Arthur con él?

—¿Y bien? ¿Es todo lo que dirás?— Alfred no pudo evitar sentir pánico, se sentía como si estuviese siendo regañado.

—No sé qué es lo que esperas escuchar de mí... — Murmuró un tanto nervioso.

—Lo que espero es una explicación a tu llamada y si no tienes una, entonces sería bueno que empezarás con una disculpa— Las palabras eran tan autoritarias que Alfred se sintió empequeñecido ante ellas.

—Lo siento... solo quería ayudar a Arthur, pero sé que actué de forma impulsiva, no debí llamar jamás— El hombre se cruzó de brazos y el sillón crujió bajo el movimiento.

—¿Ayudar a qué?— Con la pregunta Alfred notó al fin lo que había dicho, quiso golpearse por ser tan tonto, lo más sano hubiese sido decir que solo había sido una broma y ya estaba, dejar que aquel hombre lo regañase y se fuera para no volver más. Pero en lugar de ello había tenido que mencionar a Arthur.

—¡No! olvida lo que dije, yo solo... no debía llamar y ahora lo sé... te ofrezco una disculpa, no volveré a molestar, lo prometo— Alfred esperaba a que el hombre se conformará con eso, se levantará y se fuera, pero en cambio el silencio se extendió y nadie se movió.

—¿Sabes? He tratado a algunos mocosos como tú antes... Incluso personas mayores que me han asegurado haberlo visto aquí y allá... Ninguno me molesto lo suficiente como tú— Alfred pasó saliva, se esperaba todo, gritos, una amenaza de muerte, golpes, se encogió un poco en su lugar casi preparándose. —Incluso ahora sigue abierta su búsqueda, lo que dijiste... Nunca se encontró un solo rastro así que piensa antes de hablar de lo que no sabes...— Alfred se enderezó al escuchar aquello, al escuchar el sentimiento en la voz del hombre. Aunque pareciera duro por fuera notó que la ausencia de Arthur le pesaba de alguna manera.

—Sigue en el tren...— Susurró para sí mismo, si jamás se había encontrado algo y la familia de Arthur no había cerrado la búsqueda pensando que podrían encontrarlo en algún momento, entonces eso solo significaba que Arthur no podía descansar en paz porque nunca lo habían encontrado.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron solas desde sus ojos, si el alma de Arthur seguía en el tren era muy posible que su cuerpo también lo estuviera. Lo invadió un sentimiento de impotencia que apenas y pudo controlar.

Arthur merecía más que eso, pero lo habían condenado a la soledad todos esos años, era simplemente insoportable pensarlo.

—¿Qué tren?— Preguntó el hombre mirándolo con seriedad, Alfred volvió de sus pensamientos, se limpió la cara recordando que no estaba solo y que estaba dando una escena.

—En el tren en el que desapareció...— Respondió entre dudas, el hombre soltó un suspiro frustrado.

—¿A qué te refieres?— La pregunta fue dicha con clara impaciencia, Alfred se preguntó si era demasiado arriesgado revelar el secreto, todo era teoría suya así que no había manera de saber si lo que pensaba era cierto o no. No tenía manera de demostrarlo tampoco.

—Te lo diré, aunque es posible que no me creas...— El pelirrojo no dijo nada, pero lo seguía mirando con atención. —Yo lo veo todas las noches... en el último tren que va hasta la estación 11... Al principio creí que era una persona normal, pero al hacer el mismo viaje cada noche junto a él me di cuenta de que no lo era, no creo que él sepa lo que pasa tampoco...— Explicó de forma breve, no quería dar los detalles de ello y menos cuando la sensación de los labios de Arthur pegados a los suyos le invadió el pensamiento.

Si ya de por sí confesar que veía a un fantasma era cosa de locos no quería ni pensar en revelar que se estaba enamorando un poco de dicho fantasma.

—Tenías razón, no te creo...— Aseguró el hombre con voz neutra y dura, Alfred asintió comprendiendo. Un tanto decepcionado, pero conforme con ser sincero y no recibir burlas a cambio.

— Bueno, no esperaba que lo hicieras, tú fuiste el que vino hasta aquí a preguntar— El hombre lo miró de nuevo con ese odio en los ojos verdes, tenían exactamente la misma tonalidad de los de Arthur y no se podía creer lo diferentes que eran ambas miradas.

—Dime algo... lo que sea, nada de su físico, la descripción está en todo internet...— Alfred se sorprendió con la repentina petición, lo pensó un poco, realmente no había hablado tanto con Arthur como para conocerlo.

—Bueno, su voz es muy suave y hasta tranquilizadora... Siempre sube con un libro así que debe gustarle leer, va a la última estación del tren y me ha dicho que siempre va solo después de la escuela...— El pelirrojo volvió a moverse en el sillón claramente incómodo o quizás como una forma de cortar a Alfred.

—¿Te ha dicho?— Preguntó el hombre elevando una de sus gruesas cejas en expresión incrédula.

—Sí, lo veo cada noche así que he hablado con él... solo un poco— Por la forma en la que el hombre lo miraba sabía que no creía en ninguna de sus palabras. De hecho, le dio la sensación de que, en efecto, él mismo se había vuelto un poco loco.

—¿Eres algún tipo de esos que cree ver cosas sobrenaturales y así?— Alfred se ofendió un poco con la pregunta aunque no tenía manera de contestar ya que en efecto, estaba viendo un fantasma.

—No, soy un chico común y corriendo... de hecho detestó todo el tema de los fantasmas así que, si esto fuera solo una broma no me tomaría tantas molestias, si no puedes creer en mis palabras no lo hagas, ya me disculpé por la llamada... si eso no es suficiente entonces dime lo que quieres y lo haré para que te vayas tranquilo...— El hombre pareció sorprendido por todo aquello, incluso su mirada se notó menos dura.

—Haremos esto... te llamaré el martes, asegúrate de responder la llamada y conseguir algo por lo que yo pueda creerte... Algo que solo Arthur conozca de él mismo, si puedes decirme algo para entonces... aceptaré tu disculpa y que tenías razón... eso es todo, hasta el martes entonces— El hombre se levantó y Alfred después de él, lo acompañó en silencio a la salida, realmente no se imaginaba qué tipo de cosa podría preguntarle a Arthur para convencer a su hermano, pero quizás debía intentarlo.

No es que quisiera congraciarse con el hermano de Arthur, pero si lograba ganarse su confianza ya no estaría solo en el misterio de la desaparición de Arthur y quizás solo quizás podría ayudarlo de verdad.

—Una última cosa, Alfred Jones... Si descubro que esto solo es una broma haré que te arrepientas en serio— Con aquello el pelirrojo abordó su auto y arrancó dejando a Alfred solo de nuevo en su casa. Ahí estaba la amenaza que se había esperado, pero ese momento le sonó más a la desesperación de creer en Alfred y encontrar por fin a Arthur.

.

.

.

Su madre llego bastante más tarde, dejando a Alfred solo por tantas horas que él empleó en pensar en Arthur y solo en Arthur.

No sabía lo que había pasado con él y en ese punto no estaba seguro de querer averiguarlo, aunque hubiese sido tantos años atrás, el que Arthur siguiese ahí atrapado en ese tren quería decir que quizás su muerte no había sido nada pacífica y si de verdad seguía ahí en algún lado del tren, entonces se trataba de la muerte más horrible que podría existir y Alfred no se sentía capaz de enfrentar algo así.

Sobre todo cuando al cerrar los ojos veía la mirada de Arthur, su sonrisa y sentía ese cosquilleó en los labios que le recordaban aquel beso fugaz que había compartido.

Más que gustarle, de verdad que se estaba enamorando de aquel fantasma.

.

.

.

Cuando el día lunes llegó a su fin no tenía un plan en concreto, así que al abordar el tren estaba bastante nervioso.

En primera por el beso que había tenía con Arthur días atrás y por otra parte por el encargo que Scott Kirkland le había hecho. Arthur ya lo había tachado de acosador varias veces así que si se ponía a preguntar cosas personales era posible que jamás se quitará aquella etiqueta.

Además no sabía bien como se iba a tomar Arthur el asunto del beso y todo eso, no habían hablado al respecto todavía.

Arthur apareció en la estación tres, abordó el tren y le dio una sonrisa algo tímida, Alfred se alivió bastante de verlo tan sólido como lo había dejado ir dos días atrás, le correspondió la sonrisa de inmediato.

—Te ves mejor hoy— Murmuró Arthur al sentarse a su lado, Alfred sonrió un poco más.

—Tú también~— Declaró con una sonrisita, aunque claramente Arthur no supiera de lo que él estaba hablando realmente.

—¿Tuviste un buen fin de semana?— Preguntó Arthur con interés y seguramente como una forma de no abordar el tema incomodo del beso, Alfred no se pudo resistir a lo cercanas que estaban sus manos, entrelazo los dedos con los ajenos notando el sonrojo instantáneo en Arthur.

—Fue interesante, la verdad— Y entonces se le ocurrió la idea perfecta para sacar la información que necesitaba de forma casual. —Mi madre nos dio un sermón a mi hermano y a mí... ya sabes, lo clásico que inicia como un regaño y termina con que de la forma en la que vamos no tendremos un buen futuro— Arthur sonrió de inmediato divertido con la plática.

—Imagino que fue incomodo...— Opinó con esa voz que Alfred al fin identifico como un acento, era lógico, Scott Kirkland ya no tenía ese acento por todos los años que llevaba viviendo ahí, pero Arthur se había quedado con ese acento tan único de los británicos.

—¿Qué hay de ti y tu hermano, los han regañado por no ponerle empeño a algo?— Arthur se quedó pensativo y miró hacía las puertas del tren como buscando una respuesta ahí afuera.

—Nuestros padres son muy estrictos en todo... por ello creo que no estamos tan acostumbrados a cometer errores que requieran regaños... Aunque Scott es más rebelde que yo— Alfred pensó en el hombre que había conocido, más que rebelde lo habría llamado intenso.

—¿Qué futuro crees que tenga tu hermano?— Arthur se mordió el labio como una forma de contener una risa.

—Sueña ser una estrella de Rock, imagina... Aunque si me lo preguntas, tiene el aspecto de algún cantante famoso, pero de esos que terminarían en bancarrota por su mala actitud o las drogas... siempre le he dicho que terminará así— Ambos se rieron un poco con aquello, Arthur claramente estaba bromeando.

Alfred se sintió bien al saber que Scott no había terminado mal, sino todo lo contrario, pensó que Arthur seguramente estaría feliz si lo supiera.

—¿Y tú, tienes algún sueño que alcanzar?— Le dolió un poco hacer aquella pregunta porque Arthur ya no tenía un futuro por delante, pero de alguna manera quería saberlo, saber lo que aquel pequeño fantasma había soñado con ser.

—Mmm... Escribir... quizás— Murmuró un tanto avergonzado, Alfred estaba seguro que de haber podido seguro que Arthur lo habría cumplido.

Quiso abrazarlo y no soltarlo de nuevo, pero su estación estaba cerca y lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue robarle otro beso ligero antes de levantarse y salir del tren para ir a casa, desde afuera le dedicó una despedida con una sonrisa sincera. Miró a un Arthur sonrojado alejarse con rapidez y el solo verlo más solido le renovó los ánimos bastante.

Arthur ya no tenía un futuro, ya no tenía tantas cosas, y aun con ello Alfred pensaba que era la persona más maravillosa que había conocido y lo quería así, siendo solo poco más que un recuerdo.

Lo quería aunque en algún momento fuera a desaparecer.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _Ya sé que pese a mis intentos están sufriendo gente, pero tranquilas, piensen en algo bonito y se les va a pasar el mal rato (¿?)_

 _¿Hubiesen preferido que Scott fuera una súper estrella de rock? Yo sí, la verdad XDD_

 _Espero que les haya gustado hasta aquí, planeó traerles más extras como el que ya puse y pues bueno, en el capítulo que viene tendrán más respuestas... quizás~ pronto (¿?)_

 _En fin, nos veremos luego :3 ¡Algún día!_


End file.
